mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/Nintendo vs. CAPCOM, The Ice Cream Scoop
I'm quite shocked not many people commented on Part 2 of the Direct, but anyway, the entire roster of Nintendo vs. CAPCOM was revealed there! And today, I am going to explain somethings to you! Final Character Roster Mario Luigi Koopa(Bowser) Donkey Kong Link Kirby Meta-Knight King-DeDeDe Red and Pikachu Yellow and Pikachu Lucario Mewtwo Samus-Aran Zero-Suit Samus Ridley Ness Lucas Fox-McCloud Captain Falcon Mr. G&W Ryu Ken Blanka Sakura Chun-Li Zangief M-Bison Akuma Strider-Hiryu Arthur Mega-Man Tron-Bonne Zero Roll Mega-Man-Volnutt Jill-Valentine Dante Viewtiful-Joe Captain Commando Amaterasu Okami Sonic The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog Dark Magician Girl Earthworm Jim Hatsune Miku Solid Snake This is the FINAL roster, and it will NOT change for any reason. There are characters for BEGINNERS?! OH NO!! Yep! If you are new to MUGEN or fighting games, you can play as certain characters to help yourself with the game! Though JUST because they are for beginners (and even advance players), doesn't mean they suck. These characters consist of... Sakura, Yellow and Pikachu, Roll, Viewtiful Joe, Amaterasu Okami, Ness, Lucas, and Kirby. ' These are characters I recomend if you are new to MUGEN or this game in general, some of the characters listed need to be unlocked. (So that you know what to expect). What can Red, Yellow, and Yugi do? Last post, I revealed these three! And I will share what they can do! '''Red-' Red is EXTREAMLY awesome, plus he's a STARTER CHARACTER! With Red, his main goal is brute force! His goal is to beat the living daylights out of you, and he can do just that! But...how? Isn't his only Pokemon Pikachu? NOPE! He can summon Venusaur, Aerodactyl, Gyarados, and Poliwrath for good combos and brute force! If you want to beat Red in the BEST way, whenever he sends out a assist Pokemon, knock it out! JUST like the games, you can knock out Pokemon! That way, it's easyer to go after the true fighter, which is Pikachu. '''Yellow- '''Yellow is not a character of brute force, but she has something that not many characters has, healing. She can heal Pikachu's life by half at most, so the best way to beat her is by using brute force, but she can counter this by her assist Pokemon! Rattacade, Butterfree, Golem, and Omastar. Her assist pokemon are not as strong as Red's, but just as annoying. But if you knock them out, then she can heal them, but it takes away the chances of her healing Pikachu, so take that to your advantage! '''Yugi- '''There really isn't anything to special about him, except that he can summon Dark Magician, who just shoots out projectiles at you, but if you knock a Dark Magican, Dark Magican Girl only becomes stronger! So try avoiding beating Dark Magican. Characters for advanced players Yep, some of these too! (This is all opinion baised) They consist of, '''Red and Pikachu, Mewtwo, M Bison, Akuma, Shadow The Hedgehog, Solid Snake, Ridley, Dante, and Zero Everyone else? They are for average players, but just because characters (by me) are said as easy and hard, the decision is yours to make! Category:Blog posts